Minecraft Hardcore - Season 5, Episode 7
|episode_no = 7 |episode_length = 18:38 |upload_date = December 30, 2016 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tp6uRp6Qw68 |previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary In order to prove he isn't selfish, PBG uses his iron to make a helmet for Ray and a pair of boots for Barry. McJones is disappointed that the helmet covers up the afro on Ray's skin and PBG comments that the only bad thing about getting new gear in hardcore is that it covers up everyone's unique skin. PBG makes another helmet for himself while Dean makes helmets for the rest of the team and Jared makes mushroom soup. PBG suggests that the team goes back into the cave underneath their house together, since they found a lot of iron down there and they are close to finding diamond. PBG finds Jeff working on the farm outside the house and Dean gives him an iron helmet. Jeff stays behind to build a wall around the house with Jared staying with him while Dean, Barry, Ray, and McJones follow PBG into the caves. Dean yells being attacked by a spider (Foreshadow?) and a skeleton. Barry kills the skeleton. Dean and Barry fight another skeleton while Jared and Jeff hear a zombie near their house. They go outside and find an infested villager and kill it. PBG wanders the mines by himself while Jared and Jeff decide to join the others in the cave. McJones finds diamond but is attacked by a creeper. McJones realizes that the diamond he thought he saw was actually lapis lazuli. Dean finds an abandoned mineshaft and suggests that they go up there to find more resources. Jeff and Jared join up with the rest of the group (sans PBG) while McJones builds a spiral staircase up to the abandoned mineshaft. The group reaches the mineshaft and begins exploring it. McJones finds a spider spawner and gets poisoned by a cave spider but Dean and Jared join him and help fight it off. Jeff finds some more iron but gets separated from the rest of the group. Dean, McJones and Jared break the cobwebs for string and also find iron. PBG keeps digging by himself to get down to the ravine and reaches bedrock. Barry sees a skeleton spawner from across a ravine while PBG gets the achievement for making a crafting table and Ray congratulates him for it. McJones is shot by an arrow by a skeleton and nearly knocks Dean into lava. McJones and Jared fight a group of zombies when Jared is poisoned by a cave spider. Jeff, Dean, and Barry find the cave spider spawner and Jeff also gets poisoned. Barry is knocked into the spawner by a spider and poisoned, getting stuck in the cobwebs surrounding the spawner. Barry manages to break the spawner but is still trapped in the web when a remaining spider attacks and kills him. Quotes Guest Feature SpaceHamster: SPACE JEFF ProJared: JARED Trivia * This is the second consecutive season, and third season overall, where Barry is the first to die, the first two being and .